


¿Por qué?

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: Desastre [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Friendship, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, POV Johnny Lawrence, Pre-Slash, nice Johnny
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Johnny comprendía por qué había odiado tanto su vida, llena de malas decisiones que se habían acumulado en la pila de mierda que la componía. Sin embargo, dudaba que Daniel lo supiese realmente.





	¿Por qué?

**Author's Note:**

> Otro más a la serie.

No estaba bien. Johnny sabía que lo que sentía era un error. Daniel tenía una bonita vida a la que volver, sin importar que dijese que la odiaba. Uno podía odiar algo y volver a ello felizmente; Johnny lo había hecho durante décadas. Johnny había vuelto una y otra vez a Sid, se había dejado comprar entre quejas y declamaciones, se había sentido asqueado consigo mismo y había odiado cada segundo junto a Sid, pero había vuelto porque era el único sitio al que podía volver. Johnny había alimentado una vida que odiaba junto a un hombre que le repugnaba, por lo que a Daniel no le costaría volver con su bella familia a la que adoraba. Y Johnny se quedaría en su casa viendo alguna estúpida película con una botella en la mano.

Era un error y estaba mal.

Por eso intentó enterrar todo lo que sentía tras una sonrisa cansada y bromas. Se le daba bien hacer ese tipo de cosas. Se le daba bien mentir, lo había hecho durante años, lo había hecho con varias personas a lo largo de su vida; sobre todo con su ex a la que le había dicho una y mil veces que la amaba cuando, en realidad, lo que les había unido era un miedo irracional a la soledad que dio como resultado a un hijo que, aunque ambos amaban, no habían sabido cómo mostrárselo. Johnny podría mentirse a sí mismo, o al menos a Daniel. Johnny podría estar con él tranquilamente y volver a casa después a hundirse en su propia miseria y pensar en Daniel con una mano dentro de sus calzoncillos.

Podía hacerlo.

Era sencillo y era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Siempre se había enamorado de quien no le convenía. Siempre se había aferrado a las personas que menos debería. Había esperado a Ali durante meses, había deseado volver con ella y se había aferrado a su recuerdo sin querer comprender que aquello estaba roto. También se había aferrado a Kreese, incluso después del incidente se había aferrado a su memoria al encontrar en ella cierto cariño. Se quedó estancado durante años al recuerdo de su madre ya fallecida. Había buscado en Sid cierto consuelo. Se había comprometido con Shannon huyendo de la soledad y había intentado encontrar la estabilidad que ella no podía darle. Siempre se había aferrado a las personas por las razones equivocadas y se había negado la libertad porque era más sencillo vivir con dolor a estar solo. Había buscando consuelo en extraños también, había tenido encuentros vacíos y relaciones cortas para lidiar con la soledad y sentir que pertenecía a alguien. Se había enamorado varias veces de una idea y compañía que no eran reales. Y había sobrevivido.

Podría sobrevivir a esto también.

Al menos en aquella ocasión era por las razones correctas. Al menos le trataba bien y le daba su compañía sin pedir nada a cambio. Al menos, en aquella ocasión, Johnny se sentía acompañado y no perseguía una idea inexistente. Al menos no se sentía peor después de estar con él. El dolor no provenía de su relación con Daniel, sino porque él quería más cuando el otro no... Johnny abandonó ese pensamiento antes de tener que enfrentarlo.

Daniel odiaba su vida, pero eso no significaba nada más que eso. Daniel odiaba su vida, pero nada más. No tenía por qué gustarle su compañía realmente, quizás era una forma de sentirse mejor consigo mismo o encontraba en Johnny cierta comprensión ya que él también odiaba su vida. Por eso venía a beber con él. Daniel debía de sentirse mejor teniendo a alguien con quien compartir aquella parte de su vida que él mismo odiaba y con la que no sabía qué hacer. Y Johnny lo aceptaba.

\- Le he pedido amistad a Ali -dijo.

Había sido algo absurdo por su parte, pero por qué no hacerlo. Había pedido amistad a antiguos miembros de Cobra Kai y no había tenido que intercambiar ninguna palabra con ellos, así que se decidió a hacer lo mismo con Ali.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué no? -replicó encogiéndose de hombros-. Estaba ahí y me pareció bien, no quiero mirar su foto de perfil y sentirme como un mirón. Tal vez eso te sirva a ti, pero no a mí.

Daniel se rio.

\- ¿Y la ha aceptado?

\- Por supuesto.

Johnny sacó su móvil para entrar en Facebook, lo único que sabía hacer con él, aparte de buscar vídeos en YouTube de artes marciales. Se metió en la página de Ali y se lo enseño a Daniel. Le gustaba viajar, había estado en distintos sitios del mundo. Su marido tenía la misma cara de imbécil en todas las fotos y los dos se rieron del hombre, sus gafas y chupa de cuero negra. Era divertido.

\- ¿Te ha hablado?

\- No, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Johnny no era muy diestro en las cosas de internet, pero comprendía que el ser amigos en Facebook no era sinónimo de hablar, o ser realmente amigos. Era una ventana a la vida de otros y a la tuya propia en la que tú enseñabas lo que querías. En el caso de Johnny lo quería utilizar para compartir información sobre el kárate, en cuanto supiese como hacerlo, y subir fotos de su dojo y alumnos, aunque según le había dicho Miguel tenía que pedir permiso para ello, algo que Johnny no entendía, pero haría caso al chico que sabía mucho mejor lo que había que hacer con esas cosas.

\- No sé, curiosidad supongo.

Quería saber si ella era realmente feliz en su vida, o se sentía como él. Johnny bebió de su botella.

\- Quizás lo haga cuando vea que tengo amistad con Daniel LaRusso -se rio.

Era una broma, pero estaba seguro de que si Ali se fijaba en aquel detalle le picaría la curiosidad. ¿Qué había pasado en la vida de ambos para acabar así? Observó a Daniel y vio cierta miseria en su mirada. Johnny comprendía el por qué de su infelicidad, de dónde provenía y por qué. ¿Lo comprendía Daniel? ¿Sabía de dónde venía ese vacío? Johnny podía culpar a su padre, a Kreese, la muerte temprana de su madre, a la soledad que sentía cuando Sid le daba dinero cuando él necesitaba a un padre... Johnny sabía de dónde venía el vacío, por qué se había ido a vivir con Shannon cuando sabía que no la amaba. Johnny comprendía por qué había odiado tanto su vida, llena de malas decisiones que se habían acumulado en la pila de mierda que la componía. Sin embargo, dudaba que Daniel lo supiese realmente, porque no tenía sentido.

\- De todos modos, qué más da.

Johnny podría haber despreciado a Daniel por ello, por sentirse así cuando tenía una vida tan perfecta. Sin embargo, por alguna, razón quería protegerlo, o quizás fuese el alcohol hablando, pero en ese momento habría hecho cualquier cosa por él. Se le veía tan perdido. Miró su reloj, era tarde.

\- ¿La señora de LaRusso no se preocupará al no ver a su marido en casa? -preguntó.

No es que le importase mucho, pero Daniel no solía quedarse hasta tarde nunca.

\- Mi esposa tiene mejores cosas que hacer que esperarme a mí.

Johnny sabía lo que eso significaba. Había vivido toda su infancia y adolescencia en aquel barrio y sabía que les gustaba hacer alguna fiestecilla de tanto en tanto para regodearse de su éxito y hablar entre ellos.

\- ¿Tus hijos también han ido?

No hizo dar mayores explicaciones para que el otro comprendiese la pregunta.

\- Sí.

\- Supongo que estás enfermo y por eso no has ido.

\- Sí.

Bueno, aquel era un motivo para odiar un poco su vida. Esas cenas siempre eran horribles y demasiado largas, además había que hablar y escuchar la mayoría del tiempo a gente cuya vida no te interesaba lo más mínimo. Johnny recordaba a Sid llegar a casa quejándose constantemente y sin piedad. Para Daniel sería parecido, aunque por razones diferentes.

\- No podrás escaparte de la siguiente.

No podría, la gente empezaba a darse cuenta de quién faltaba y a Daniel no le convenía que empezasen a hablar de él.

\- Odio esas reuniones... ¿Por qué tengo que ir?

Porque era su trabajo, pero Johnny no dijo nada. Daniel sabía perfectamente por qué tenía que ir a esos sitios, ahora era un pijo rico, pero no era tonto. Sabía por qué había que ir y por qué estaría obligado a ir a la siguiente cena que se hiciese, o comida, o barbacoa... Siempre había una excusa para verse en el club. Johnny no las echaba de menos, siempre había tenido poca tolerancia a las personas y con los años y el alcohol esa tolerancia era casi mínima. Disfrutaba bebiendo en silencio, o charlando sobre buena música y poco más. Quizás ese había sido uno de sus problemas con Shannon, ella adoraba hablar y sentirse escuchada, algo que él no hacía. Robby tampoco parecía disfrutar mucho con demasiada compañía, algo bueno en su opinión. Miguel sí disfrutaba con la gente, pero al menos sabía cuando callarse y trabajar. Y Daniel también hablaba demasiado, pero era tolerable, al igual que Miguel, a veces, sabía cuando callarse. Como en ese instante en el que había decidido hacerlo.

Bebieron en silencio y Johnny se preguntó si debería decir algo para hacerle sentir bien, pero tras dos segundos decidió que aquello era una gilipollez. Además, ¿qué iba a decirle? Cualquier cosa iba a sonar estúpido y falso. El silencio estaba bien.

El problema del silencio era que te hacía beber más rápido y Daniel no aguantaba tan bien el alcohol como Johnny que además se había llevado practicando años y bebía cerveza que era más fácil de controlar. Daniel acabó borracho sobre la barra y Johnny se vio en la obligación de pagar, cogiendo dinero de su cartera, y llevarlo a casa. Debía odiar muchísimo su vida, aunque no era algo que le sorprendiese demasiado ya que se lo había escuchado decir demasiadas veces. Johnny había odiado su vida de niño rico, pero siempre había tenido una buena razón para ello; Daniel no tenía ninguna aparentemente. Su mujer era increíble, sus hijos eran más o menos buenos, su negocio iba bien, sus amigos se preocupaban por él realmente y la gente le adoraba. La gente apreciaba a Daniel de forma honesta.

Su vida era perfecta.

Y, sin embargo, estaba vacía.

Le tiró al sofá y se sentó a su lado. Si su familia no estaba allí, no tardarían mucho en llegar. Quizás debería hacer algo, nadie quiere ver a su padre borracho y no daba buena imagen de Johnny, al que echarían toda la culpa por ser mala influencia.

\- Podría vivir aquí -suspiró.

Podría vivir en una casa así y sentirse tan vacío como Daniel. Llorar en un Ferrari siempre era mejor que llorar en una chatarra y Johnny tenía práctica en ello, siempre y cuando no tuviese que soportar a Sid. Era fácil y en su caso no tendría que buscar a nadie para ahogar su miseria porque ya sabía hacerlo solo. Pobre Daniel y su injustificada tristeza, que mal debía de sentirse por ello. Se levantó y cogió un vaso de agua para tirárselo en la cara.

\- Ya estás en casa, muévete -dijo con su habitual falta de tacto.

Daniel dio un respingo asustado y se llevó las manos a la cara para limpiársela.

\- Joder Lawrence -se quejó sin fuerzas.

Johnny se rio de él.

\- No quiero que la señora LaRusso se enfade conmigo por ser una mala influencia.

Se vio obligado a ayudarle a llegar a su habitación. Su casa era exquisita, era perfecta, como su vida y Johnny pudo entender un poco mejor aquel vacío. No había nada que sobrase en ningún sitio, todo estaba colocado al milímetro. Era lo contrario a su vida, en la que siempre había desorden y demasiadas cosas inútiles a su alrededor. Quizás eso es lo que necesitase Daniel; un poco de caos y desorden del que ocuparse. Quizás desease desesperadamente un reto, algo que le hiciese sentirse un poco más vivo; como su dojo y tener a Robby como alumno. Daniel no provenía de una familia adinerada con la casa perfecta que siempre mostraba su mejor sonrisa, eso había pertenecido a Johnny. Daniel provenía de una casa pequeña, llena de defectos, pero amorosa. Posiblemente a Daniel le desconcertaba el tener que sonreír constantemente y ver que sus hijos vendían una imagen que no era la real: Anthony era un niño excesivamente mimado y Sam ocultaba parte de su vida y seguramente tenía un Facebook en el que todo era ideal de cara al resto del mundo, incluido su padre. Y Daniel no comprendía esa necesidad, como tampoco llegaba a comprender esas reuniones sociales que su mujer controlaba a la perfección.

\- Me vas a recordar esto mañana, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto, de hecho estoy tentado de pedirte un combate para que puedas tropezarte tú solo y venza sin moverme.

\- Podría hacer esa misma patada y...

\- Ilegal -resaltó-. Y te caerías –añadió.

Daniel replicó algo, pero Johnny le ignoró para dejarle en la cama. A partir de ahí Daniel podía encargarse de sí mismo. Johnny quería irse de allí lo antes posible. Él no pertenecía a esa habitación, ni a esa falsa perfección. Era mejor largarse cuanto antes y huir a su apartamento descuidado y lleno de basura. Quizás todavía hubiese algo interesante en la tele que pudiese ver. Se despidió con rapidez y se fue de allí. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo decidió cambiar de sitio un par de cosas por fastidiar, al igual que dejó el vaso vacío en el suelo y otro que se sirvió en la mesa. Al salir de allí sintió que todo era un poco más real en esa casa y quizás Daniel agradeciese el intento, por su parte, de acercarle a algo que él conocía mejor.

Al día siguiente vio un mensaje de Daniel en el que le llamaba imbécil, Johnny se sintió mejor al salir de la cama.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que suena raro, pero se siente bien escribir angst y más en mi idioma. La vida puede ser bella.
> 
> Comentarios y kudos siempre son bienvenidos por aquí :)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://the-hawk-eye-fics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
